


clever as the devil and twice as pretty

by fruitsofanarchy



Series: Klance high school au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Church Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), background Shatt, its mentioned like once, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Lance and Keith get up to some major sinning in the church bathroom.





	clever as the devil and twice as pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing smut, but here we go. I got motivated, okay?

Keith hadn’t meant for this to happen, really.

It was supposed to be one simple church service. He was there with his brother Shiro and his parents and was supposed to just sit there and listen like a good kid. Well, until a certain tan beauty two pews away caught his eye. The boy looked completely bored and uninterested in the sermon, and was slouched down in his seat. He looked about Keith’s own age, and was sinfully handsome. And he was looking right at Keith with the cockiest smirk on his face.

Keith recognized him, of course. That was Lance McClain- he was pretty much the most popular kid in school, and he was friends with Pidge, who was Matt’s sister. Matt, that is, who was Shiro’s very secret boyfriend. Keith raised an eyebrow and met Lance’s stare, perfectly aware that there was a small blush already growing on his cheeks. He watched as Lance stood in the middle of the sermon and went to the bathroom. Keith waited a few minutes before he followed him.

They had done this before, this casual sex thing. Keith didn’t know what Lance saw in him of all people- he was just an emo nerd, honestly. But Lance seemed to enjoy being with him- more importantly, he enjoyed doing him. Keith was barely out the doors of the parish hall before Lance’s lips were on his and he was pressed up against a wall. Keith, caught by surprise, flailed for a moment before wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck and melting into the kiss. It ended after a few moments and Keith was left gasping and confused. “L-Lance-“

“Sorry, you just looked really good there. God, you look so adorable in this outfit of yours.”

Keith felt his heart flutter weakly in his chest and he blushed. Stupid, he thought to himself. “C’mon,” he mumbled. “Let’s go out to the car or something-“

“Nah,” Lance interrupted smoothly, kissing Keith’s neck and making him tilt his head with a soft moan. “Let’s do it here.”

Keith put his hands on his chest. “I-In church? Lance, we can’t.”

“Sure we can.”

“We’ll get caught.”

“Not if we’re careful.” Lance grinned devilishly and pulled Keith with him to the family bathroom. He shut the door behind the two of them, locked it, and kissed him fiercely. Keith melted- again. He didn’t put up much resistance as Lance yanked off his shirt, quickly followed by his own. Keith tightly (and helplessly) gripped Lance’s shoulders while his hands slid down Keith’s chest, pausing to tweak at his nipples a little bit, making them a pretty shade of pink. Keith let out a whine, his head dully thunking against the bathroom wall.

Lance kissed down his neck and chest, which were slowly blooming with pretty red marks that would soon turn into even prettier purple and blue bruises. Almost like he was marking him, Keith thought absently. But, of course, they weren’t together. Keith was drawn from this thinking my Lance now wrapping his mouth around Keith’s nipple, lightly flicking it with his tongue, and he was gone. It was sweet torture for a few minutes, then he switched to the other one, and continued on his merry way. “Ah, fuck, Lance-“ he moaned.

“God, Keith,” he muttered, deftly working open the button on Keith’s jeans and tugging them off. “You’re such a slut for this, aren’t you? I bet you’d let me fuck you anywhere. Even the bathroom in church.”

What slipped out of Keith’s mouth next was entirely practiced, something they had done before, and was only used to make Lance lose control. “O-Only for you, daddy,” he moaned, breathlessly.

In an instant, Keith was turned around and pressed against the wall, ass out. He grinned a little to himself as he felt Lance press against him and he grinded back against him like the little tease he was. “Fuck, Keith,” Lance mumbled again, with a sharp intake of breath. Keith wiggled his ass invitingly. Okay, so maybe he was acting like a little slut, but Lance had the ability to make him desperate like none of his other boyfriends- flings, because they weren’t dating- could.

Keith’s boxers were yanked down, quickly followed my Lance’s own. He figured that Lance must have brought lube and a condom, even though they discussed a long time ago that they were both clean, so there was really no need. They both liked the mess that came from not using one. But it was safest now to wear one, and they had to hurry. But, of course, Lance took his sweet time spreading Keith open. He slowly worked him up to three fingers, hooking and spreading them. Keith was flushed a pretty shade of red, small tears dusting his eyes because holy shit, it all felt too good.

Lance kissed the corner of his mouth and finally pulled his fingers out. Keith whined at the loss, but that was okay, because he was going to be something much better. Lance rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with lube. He positioned himself. “Ready sweetheart?”

“Y-Yes.”

And with that, Lance pushed in. They both groaned in unison when he did. Lance was by no means small, and the stretch that it gave Keith was perfect. When Lance bottomed out, he shakily grabbed Keith’s hips. Keith moaned softly, and Lance began to move. He thrusted slowly at first, so Keith could fully adjust. But they had done this so many times that it didn’t take long at all. “H-Harder daddy, please-“ Keith moaned, so loud and wantonly that Lance couldn’t deny him. There was, of course, the ever present worry that they’d get caught. But as Lance pistoned his hips just right, hitting his prostate nearly every time, Keith couldn’t bring himself to care.

It just made it better, of course, when Lance slapped his hand over his mouth and Keith was able to suckle on his fingers in the way he knew Lance loved.

The sound of their messy fucking and their moans echoed on the walls of the bathroom, and Lance was hitting all Keith’s spots so good and all it really took were a few sloppy strokes on his aching, dripping dick and Keith was coming. Hard. He cried out, clenching around Lance and making him groan. He pressed in deep to Keith, slightly grinding against him. Keith was panting quietly, chest heaving. But damn, he loved it when Lance fucked him through his orgasm and came while pressed deep inside Keith. Even though, of course, he was wearing a condom.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Lance slowly pulled out, watching Keith’s hole flutter weakly- so prettily, and making Keith whine softly and the sudden and unwelcome feeling of emptiness. But Keith knew better to complain as hey cleaned up both themselves and the bathroom. When they were all done with that, Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and tugged him closer before he could make his escape. Keith glanced up at him, confused, just before Lance gave him a bruising kiss and Keith damn near melted all over again. “Text me sometime, okay?” Lance mumbled softly once they parted.

Keith’s heart fluttered again. “O-Okay,” he whispered. Lance kissed him one last time (then once more) before he went back to the chapel. Keith followed after him to his own seat a minute later. He saw Lance grin at him as he took his seat, and he couldn’t help but sheepishly smile back.


End file.
